


Huge Huge

by ellekim94



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, My Titles Cause Me Secondhand Embarassment, Namely Taeyong Yuta Doyoung and Kun, Some of the Hyung Line are Mentioned, please bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellekim94/pseuds/ellekim94
Summary: Taeil is having a little problem and Youngho is there to give him a helping hand.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Huge Huge

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I literally just wrote my first NCT fic because I'm waiting for someone else's laptop which I borrowed to get fully charged and that I even wrote this on someone else's laptop. I was just like, okay, so I'm waiting, might as well write something JohnIl because I swear they've been the main reason for my waking hours these days.
> 
> Despite the suggestive title, this story is pure and wholesome. The rating is not a mistake but you're also not reading the summary incorrectly.

“Hey, where’ve you been? I’ve been looking at you all over the place!”

Weird guy after weird guy, Taeil thinks to himself, not bothering to hide an exasperated sigh. _Another_ weird guy keeps coming and Taeil is not sure if he wants to drink down the shot the _previous_ guy drugged that he caught and the guy still had the audacity to deny and continue to flirt with him or find Taeyong and murder him because he’s the one who dragged him to this bar with weird guys in the first place.

The drug guy, for the better part, looked a little alarmed because when Taeil looks at the guy who just spoke behind him, he realized the drug guy has better instinct than brain to look alarmed, at least. The guy behind Taeil is _huge_. No, not just like the big _huge._ He’s huge _huge._

For Taeil’s part, the second guy doesn’t look alarming though because for him, there is nothing more alarming than guys drugging another guy and blatantly denying it after being caught. Instead, when he caught the huge _huge_ guy’s eyes, he looked at the guy with a raised brow while the other just looked at him with an easy smile.

_Ah,_ this again. It’s not like he hasn’t been hit on in places like this and Taeil isn’t that too old (said Yuta) or too nerdy (said Ten) to understand that places like this are literally places to get hit on, and maybe, laid, if someone gets lucky. However, he’s still under the shock of almost being drugged five minutes after he enters the bar and loses the person who dragged him here, no matter how cute the second guy is.

“Hey,” the huge _huge_ guy spoke again. “You okay, dude? Sorry, I left you here alone. Is he disturbing you?”

However, again, Taeil is not too dumb (said Doyoung) or too innocent (said Kun) when he realized what the second guy was doing. The drug guy has been trying to get off the hook of drugging his drink for the last ten minutes with him, trying various tricks which includes buying him a drink again which will only prove Doyoung’s point if he accepts, telling him how pretty he is, like the stars in the sky will fall shame in the presence of his beauty, and flat out asking him to go with him somewhere else which will, again, prove Doyoung’s point if he accepts.

He wonders what the dude sees in him first but then he realizes anyone who wants to get laid after a long time can be that desperate to spend a night in jail. But no matter how satisfying he thinks it will be to put the drug guy behind bars even just for one night, Taeil hates complicated stuff and has only been trying to tell the guy to fuck off, to no avail, for the last ten minutes.

Understandingly, Taeil snaps out of his thoughts because he _really_ could get away from the drug guy _now._ “Yes, actually,” he finds himself saying, glancing at the drug guy who, for someone who is _drugging_ people, pales now and looks like he wants to flee. “He’s talking to me non-stop and I just lost a shot because of him because of something he put in it.” He complains like an _old_ person (Yuta will be proud).

“Is there a problem?” the huge _huge_ guy now turned to the drug guy with a sterner, low voice it almost sounded like a growl.

Perhaps it’s the voice or his face because when Taeil looks back at him again, he’s slightly hovering by Taeil’s back and looking like a freaking giant, but thanks to all that, the drug guy finally drags his pathetic ass out of the seat beside Taeil and leaves to who knows where.

Sighing, Taeil looks back to the _huge_ huge guy who by now doesn’t seem right to be called with two _literally_ similar adjectives instead of like, two different ones, or maybe a name. He has already moved away, a safe couple of feet away from Taeil, and is calling the bartender for another shot.

“Thanks for that,” Taeil says, signaling the bartender to give him the same thing the _helpful_ huge guy ordered. “Let me pay for your drink.”

“Nah, it’s cool, man,” the guy answers, throwing him a quick glance and that same easy smile. “I just saw him putting something on your drink and I thought you didn’t notice, but you did, and you called him on that, but the dude’s an asshole and still kept bothering you.” Then, he looks at Taeil again and shrugs, “You looked very uncomfortable and thought I’d step in. It’s really not a big deal.” He purses his lips after talking and looks away again, turning his back to the bar and focusing on the people on the dance floor instead.

Taeil doesn’t always do this. _Stare._ But he still finds himself losing in this stranger a couple of feet away from him. They barely know each other for five minutes, haven’t spoken anything besides several sentences, and he feels like he’s being swallowed whole by this person in front of him.

Initially, he thought he is _just_ cute. There are literally millions of cute people in the world. Even though he will never admit it out loud, his friends can be pretty cute at their own ways, too, like when Taeyong is scrunching his nose over a boiling pot, deciding if whatever he’s cooking is good enough or not, or when Yuta makes a mistake whenever they’re playing some games and he groans, pulling his hair out in frustration. But this guy beside him is, in fact, _not_ cute. He’s gorgeous. Not to mention has a helping heart to those in need.

“Found something interesting?” the guy suddenly turns to him and says, with a smirk.

Also, maybe, the guy knows he’s hot and that’s exactly what Taeil is thinking.

Blinking rapidly and looking away with a blushing face, Taeil thanks the blaring sounds of the music inside the bar that he is able to hide the loud pumping of his heart like it’s about to break free his chest. He drinks his glass in one shot, feels the heat of the alcohol from his mouth to his neck to his chest to his stomach, and he still can’t turn to look at the guy beside him again.

He’s afraid the guy won’t be there anymore when he looks again though.

So Taeil turns to look at him again and the guy is still there and he hasn’t moved. He’s still looking at him but he’s not smirking this time. He’s just fondly smiling at him before he says, “My name is Youngho.”

He might have croaked out his name but if he did, Youngho did not mention it. He only accepts Taeil’s stretched hand and shakes it gently with his own. Taeil is not too old or too nerdy or too dumb or too innocent like his so-called friends accuse him to know that bars are places to get drunk or even drugged by random strangers if you’re not careful enough but Taeil is not too sure if bars are places to exchange handshakes.

But even if there are many things in this world Taeil is not too sure of, his favorite is exchanging handshakes with a _huge_ huge guy with a helping heart who later on, he’ll find himself sitting across a table in a restaurant, no blaring music, no people trying to drug anyone, just them with shy, fond smiles, and much later on, maybe looking at places with a little bar of their own.


End file.
